


Sunday Morning

by NSFWxgon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWxgon/pseuds/NSFWxgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and a certain count have some fun in his private quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Same person who did Friday Night here. Second fic, this time my good friend ITND did a few revisions for me!  
> A little bit of a warning for a very NSFW situation. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

You woke up in your monotone room. You had one window, which displayed the many stars of space.  
Sometimes, you felt lonely looking out into the dark abyss of stars around you and the ones thousands of light years away.  
You had a dull ache in your abdomen, and your legs fumbled to support you while you walked to your in-room bathroom. It seemed like the events of the night before was still taking it's toll. You were okay with that, though.  
Despite the conditions you were in, the way you were treated by him, you still enjoyed it.  
You see, you were a bit of a nymphomaniac.

His servants were allowed to come and see you for the purpose of pleasure. You welcomed them with an open mind, and open legs.  
However, the highlight of this all was when the count himself requested your presence. Often you found yourself simply sucking the man off, performing a hand job, or doing what he says in order to get him off.  
Although you didn't get to experience him as often as you experienced the servants, you loved his thick cock the most.  
The way he would pound into you, all the while throwing insults because you were a Terran...

Words from last night flowed through your head. "Insignificant Terran slut."  
You shivered, remembering the force in the words. The way they came out... The hateful yet lustful words that he hatefucked into you.

It all felt so... So good.

You remembered last night. It was a Saturday night.  
A servant walked into your room. You were expecting him to come for sex, however, your eyes lit up when he said that the count demanded your presence.   
You got up, and were led out of the room by said servant. Eventually you were standing before Count Cruhteo himself, in his private quarters.  
That's where it always took place. You watched him dismiss the servant before turning towards you.

"Terran. I don't even know why I bother with you. Strip."  
You nodded, and at his command, you took your clothing off. Your nipples were hardening at being exposed to the cool air after having warm clothing on, as your loins tingled with want. He walked around you, and hit the back of your knees with his cane, making you get on your knees. You watched as he got a chair, and took a seat in front of you.

"Begin the usual. _Don't be sloppy_." He said, positioning his legs apart for easy access to what lay in beneath his trousers.  
You shuffled up to him, and undid everything yourself; unzipping and taking out his massive dick. You doubt that anyone else could take such a wide member in their mouth. You licked up the underside of his cock, then taking the head in your mouth. You slowly pushed down until it was nearly at the back of your mouth. Cruhteo was watching you, his beautiful yet stern eyes closely monitoring everything you did.  
You pushed forward, nearly choking as you deep-throated his dick. You were about to pull back before he pushed your head back down. You held your thumbs in your hand to keep yourself from gagging. He let go of your head.

You moved back up, taking his dick out of your mouth and pumping it in your hand, sucking in the air.  
You looked up at him again, then took his cock back in your mouth. You continued sucking him off, taking him deep in your throat.  
"Stop." Cruhteo commanded.You looked at him, removing your mouth from him.

"Bed. Now." He ordered. You got up, and walked over to his bed. You stood there, watching the man undress.  
The sight of the man's bare body sent tingles of arousal throughout your abdomen as your legs quivered.  
You couldn't wait. You were so excited to receive his girth; to feel him pumping into you, grinding his wide cock against your g-spot.   
He pushed you onto his bed. "Say it."  
You paused, waiting a moment.  
"Are you deaf, Terran, I said say it. Beg for it." He ordered, looking stern.

"Lord Cruhteo," you began. "I want your dick. I want to feel your hard, magnificent cock pounding into my undeserving cunt"  
You saw a brief look of approval on his face, before his voice filled the room.  
"On all fours. Now." He commanded, watching you shift onto your hands and knees.  
You didn't usually do it in this position, but whatever it took to get his dick  
You felt him get on the bed, and push the saliva-covered member into your vaginal cavity.

You moaned as he shoved the hardening thickness of it roughly in.  
He adjusted himself once he was in, and started thrusting.  
Although this felt great, you wanted more. You wanted it harder.  
"More..." You moaned out, against your better judgement.  
" _More?_ I'm sorry, did I hear that right?" He asked as he continued moving, the tone in his voice being some sort of mix between frustration and surprise.  
" _YOU_ have the audacity to ask me for _MORE?_ " He raised his voice. Suddenly, a forceful push made your toes curl and brought tears to your eyes.  As if unaware of it, you gasp for air at the feeling.

"Insignificant Terran _SLUT_." He yelled, pushing your head into the bed, pounding harder into you. You let out a moan that almost sounded like a yelp. You were panting; your abdomen was filling with the familiar sensation of the before-orgasm rush. He was plowing you, and you enjoyed every second of it. You felt your legs begin to spasm as you were leaking vaginal juices. You could feel your vaginal walls twitch and tighten from the powerful ecstasy that was your orgasm.  
It almost had seemed like he wasn't getting anything out of this, since it had been several minutes and he still hadn't came. By now, he had flipped you around, and continued thrusting into you. It was almost inhuman.   
You were near drooling, your loins having become sensitive with the arrival of your second orgasm when he suddenly stopped, balls deep inside of you. You could see him tense up for a moment, then pulling out.  
The spot where you were laying down was soaked. You laid there, panting from the rush of the rough sex you just had.   
Cruhteo had moved himself onto the part of the bed that hadn’t been used. You were sure that you were gonna pass out, had it not been for his voice.   
“Wash up. You can use my bathroom. There should be someone outside after you are done to escort you back to your room.  
You did as he said, and drained the cum from yourself while in there. Your insides twitched from it, but damn did you feel good.

  
Who knew a Saturday Night could end so well? you thought to yourself, getting on with your day. 


End file.
